Smooth Criminal
by Pink Sunglasses
Summary: As he came into the window it was the sound of a crescendo. He came into his apartment, left blood stains on the carpet...He was struck down it was his doom. Kurt are you OK?
1. Preface

Preface:

"Kurt?" I slowly opened the door to Kurt's house. It was silent, which was unusual. On a normal day, Finn is watching the television, Carole is reading a book or playing a game on her computer, and Burt is reading the newspaper, while Kurt is up in his room practicing a song. But today, Finn was at Football practice, Carole was out with a friend, and Burt was working late. Kurt was home alone today. "Hey Kurt?" there was a soft moan from somewhere in the house, I could just barely hear it. "Kurt are you OK?" I began to panic; usually when I'm here Kurt drops what he's doing and runs up to me. I dash up the stairs and into Kurt's room. "KURT!"


	2. Desperate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these amazing things including: Glee, the characters, or the song Smooth Criminal.**

**A.N: This story came to me in my Geometry class, while listening to my teacher talk about his weekend. (Plus I had Michael Jackson blaring through my headphones:) It's placed after 2x16 'Original Song' But I hope you guys like this story. Enjoy! **

_Kurt_

-One day before-

It started out as any other day. I woke up, did my morning routine, and left with Finn to McKinley High School. First to third period were all boring. Mostly because I didn't have a class with Blaine until fourth period. Well, we had lunch too, but the whole Glee club eats together so we don't really spend a lot of time together there.

"Hey," The boy that I love so much, smiles at me. "How is you're day going?" Inside all I'm thinking is "_I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" _but I say with a sigh "Can't complain I gue-" I couldn't finish my response, because Karofsky bumps me into a locker. He doesn't turn around, just keeps walking.

Yes, when I came back I knew he was still here. He didn't promise to stop bullying me or, withdrawal his threat to kill me, but I came back anyways. I'm not entirely sure why though. I loved it at Dalton, with the Warblers, but I think I missed being home. I didn't seem to fit in with them, they weren't like my New Directions family.

I'm pulled back into reality. "Hey Kurt? You've been staring at those lockers for like 2 minutes. Are you OK?" Blaine seems concerned.

"You know you make me sick when you look at me like that." I grumble.

"Well then don't make me become concerned for you, like any good_ boyfriend_ should." Blaine counters as I roll my eyes.

"Well we better get to lunch before Mercedes comes looking for us." I pointed out.

"Wanna hold hands?" He holds out his right hand to me, as I grab hold of it as I say, "I'd love that." and I can't help but smile at him, because he's too cute for his own good.

Blaine babbled on the way to the cafeteria, and while in the lunch line. When we finally got to our seats, Mercedes was engaged in a conversation with Rachel and Quinn, while Brittany was talking to Santana and Tina. Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, and Sam were all talking about tonight's football game.

We sat down in our usual places while Blaine continued to chatter. Blaine could tell I wasn't really listening like I normally would, when he stopped babbling and asked "What's the matter?"

"I miss Pav." I sighed. Which was true, but not why I was feeling down.

"Pavarotti?" Blaine questioned "That's why you're so blue today?"

I shrug, by now Mercedes has turned her attention towards us. "Hey there my two favorite gay boys!"

"We're the only gay guys you know." Blaine chuckles.

"Actually I know Rachel's Dads."

"They don't count."

The cafeteria was buzzing. Everywhere I looked people where laughing, with myself as a exception. Maybe it was that it was kind of overcast outside, or that I haven't gotten the latest issue of Vogue yet, but something just didn't seem right. No one else seemed to notice though, they were absorbed in a heated conversations, and at that moment, I didn't feel the need to contribute my fabulous words.

While I over hear Blaine talking to M about Mr. Shue's latest Spanish assignment, I feel someone's eyes on me. I slowly glance over my shoulder, curious as to who would be watching me. I flinched when our eyes met. Karofsky didn't look away when I caught him, he continued to stare, and for some reason I stared back. I felt that if I looked away first it would prove to him how scared I was of him. Even though I returned to this school, I was still scared to walk alone down the halls.

We stared for a moment more before Blaine noticed what was going on. He stood up, cutting off the line of view between Karofsky and I.

"Well, uhh.." Blaine fumbled for words, the rest of the glee kids staring at him. "I have to pee." He stated, then added "Kurt, will you come with me?"

The looks to come off of their faces were mixed: shock, and amusement for the most part.

I heard Santana whisper something to Britt that made her giggle, and Finn elbowed Puck for something he must have said. Without saying a word I gathered my bag, stood up and evaded the crowded cafeteria, keeping close to Blaine's side.

When we reached the connecting hallway, it got quieter. Blaine stopped walking, forcing me to stop as well.

"You don't have to use the restroom, do you?" I accused. He didn't answer, but turned to face me, and tried to look up into my eyes; I didn't meet his gaze.

There were few people near us; an occasional freshman, or a Cheerio doing some menial task for Coach Sylvester.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine gasped. He stepped closer to me, invading my personal bubble. He wrapped his arms around me, normally I would be ecstatic about something like this. But now I'm just,

"Crying? What's going on Kurt?" Blaine whispers delicately.

I tucked my head in between his neck and shoulder, and let a couple tears escape my eyes. Blaine squeezed me closer and rubbed small circles on my back with his thumb. I tried to respond but my voice decided not to work so what came out sounded like "I-dt-t-ep-g- OH!"

"Uh hun, I think I need to take you home."

"F-f-inn" I sniffled

"No. I'm taking you. I'm taking you home. I'll call Burt too. But when we get there you are going to talk to me." Blaine had taken my face between his hands and had positioned my head so that

I was forced to look into his eyes. I nodded solemnly.

He removed his hands from the sides of my face, and took hold of my hand. Finn by this time was walking out of the lunchroom, concern coloring his face. "Hey bro? What's going on?" Since I neither responded nor bothered to meet his gaze he asked Blaine the same question. "Honestly Finn, I'm not sure. I'm taking him back to your house to see if I can get him to calm down and talk about it."

Finn huffed loudly and bubbled "Is, uh, Burt OK with that?"

"I'll call him as soon as we get there." Blaine assured. Then Blaine proceeded to evade the school and out to the parking lot; all while holding my hand firmly. I did take a little comfort in the fact that Blaine was skipping his last couple of classes just to make sure my well-being was alright.

Since Finn and I had driven to school together today, Blaine left Finn the keys to my car, and drove me to my house in his tiny red VW Bug. The drive to the my house is usually quite short, even with traffic. But today Blaine was driving slowly, like he was thinking of many other things, and not quite concentrating on the familiar road to the Hudson-Hummel new residence.

It had started to rain since lunch period, and since it was about 12:30 there was a little bit of traffic from adults running out to get there afternoon meal in.

Blaine and I didn't say a word to each other the entire drive, there really was no need, and I wasn't much in the mood for small talk.

Upon pulling into the driveway of the new house, Blaine realized that my Dad's car was parked in the open garage. Before Blaine could park the car I was unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door. Without caring whether or not my hair became a frizzy mess; I sprang out of the tiny red car, sprinted up the driveway, and into the house. Curious as to why my father would be home.


	3. If You Only Knew

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you're excited for this next chapter, I had fun trying to write it. Also, I'm sorry it takes me forever to update, I have to be in a certain mood to write this story. Well, Here you go Chapter 2: If You Only Knew! (P.S. Reviews make me happy!:)**

_Blaine_

The look Karofsky had given Kurt in the lunchroom startled me. What had scared me even worse was that Kurt was just staring back at him. Was that why Kurt had started to cry in the hallway? Was there something he hasn't shared with me?

Now that I'm thinking about it, Kurt seems to have been a little _off_. His hair isn't in its normal fashion, and instead of some fabulous rain coat, he's wearing my hoodie. I'm not complaining about the hoodie thing though, I love when he wears my things.

In the passenger seat, Kurt huffs a tiny sigh. I pull up to his house, and straighten up my posture. Mr. Hummel is home. I hadn't called him yet, though. _Had Finn called him?_ Before I could process what he was doing, Kurt had his seat-belt off and was running up the driveway into the house.

"Kurt!" I called through the still open passenger door, but it was no use. He was already inside.

A little hysterically, I park my tiny red VW, and hurry into the house. I stop in front of the entrance into the house where Kurt had disappeared. _Should I knock?_ _Should I just walk in? Should I use the front entrance? ...Should I just go home? _I decided to just walk in, but do so in a quiet manner, so if something were happening, I would not disturb my boyfriend and his father.

I'm not going to tell you it was eerily quiet, or that all I heard were quiet sobs, because that was not what I heard at all. I heard a microwave popping popcorn, and a television playing some commercial trying to sell a menial product that nobody needed or wanted. I heard Kurt's voice pipe something, which received a chuckle from Burt.

I raise one of my eyebrows in surprise, not at all expecting this when I stepped into the house. Still not so sure whether or not to make my presence known, I feel my cell phone buzz in my back pocket. I reach for it, it's from Kurt:

_Are you coming in or not? _

I quietly reach for the door I had just walked through, open it stealthily, and close it loudly, letting my presence known.

"Hey! No need to be slamming doors around here, okay?" Burt warned.

"Yes, sir Mr. Hummel." I walk the short path into the kitchen.

"Okay so you know I'm fine with you two being alone here, well frankly because I know neither of you can get pregnant. So, I'm OK with you both being here now, it looks like Kurt needs a little mental health time, and I'm glad he has you to help work through things, Blaine." Mr. Hummel volunteered. "So, uh, I'll be in front of the television until Deadliest Catch is over, then I'm back to work, so-"

"OK, Thanks Dad. We understand. Can I go lie down now?" Kurt broke in.

"Yeah sure."

Burt glances at me, I just nod gloomily, and proceed to follow hesitantly behind Kurt. At the top of the staircase I hear Mr. Hummel whimper "Oh no! My popcorn burned!" I find myself chuckling, and walk through the doorway to Kurt's bedroom.

My slightly happy mood vanishes as soon as I walk through the doorway. The sight of Kurt in this state breaks my heart. Kurt is curled up in the fetal position, right smack in the middle of his bed.

It took my whole being to not run over to him. I knew I had to coax the problem out of him, but it was just so hard trying to be strong right now. I took several measured steps to Kurt's bed. He didn't flinch when I climbed on, or even when I wrapped my arms around him. Kurt let out out a small whimper, and my heart melted.

"Kurt? Honey, what's going on?" I whisper into his ear, concern and love filling my voice.

"No no no no no no no no," He kept whispering.

"Kurt? You need to tell someone what's wrong. It doesn't have to be me. You can tell your-" A loud "NO" cut me off. "I'll tell you." He whispered softly.

Kurt untangled himself from my arms and sat cross-legged facing me. His eyes were red, swollen, and damp. I sit up, cross my legs and motion for him to start. It took him a couple of minutes to gather himself, and I sat there patiently.

Kurt took a deep breath and began to speak shakily, "I've been having these weird dreams." He starts off. "And they are mostly based at school," Kurt reaches for my hand, weaving our fingers together. "They all involve Dave Karofsky." Both of us shudder at his name. _There are _no_ words for how much I hate that teenage football player. _

"What happens in your dreams?" I persist.

"Not much, really. But it still scares me. They have been coming true." Kurt starts squeezing my hand, my face must have turned bright red from the pure anger I was feeling. Kurt continues, "They're just small things like him glaring at me, or pushing me into a locker. But I remember the dreams. I can recall them, remember every detail. One happened today, in the cafeteria. I'm scared for the next dream." He admitted.

"What was your next dream?" I storm.

"It's tomorrow, I know what outfit I was wearing in the dream. Which is the one I've planned for tomorrow." He pauses. "He corners me in the choir room, I don't know what he does next though. I was woken up."

It was silent in Kurt's room for a very long time. Neither of us counted how long we sat there staring at each other, fearfully. Not letting go of the others hands. Finally I spoke, "You're not going to school tomorrow."

**xxxxxxxx**

**I'm sorry this is awfully short. But I hope it's good in your eyes. Do you have any ideas on what will happen next? Tell me in your review! **


	4. Come With Me

**Hey my wonderful readers:) I hope you don't kill me for this chapter. Remember this is set after Original Song, and Blaine transferred with Kurt. Reviews make me happy! **

Chapter 4 – Come With Me

_Blaine_

I wish I could have stayed with Kurt last night, but I have a big exam that I had to take today. I stayed with him until about 11, when my parents called wondering where I was. Kurt reassured me he was fine, and I said I would text him during the passing periods, and call him during lunch.

It's only second period and I'm terrified, Kurt is home _alone ._I know he will be fine, I mean Karofsky is here, I saw him in the hallway going to his class.

I glance up at the clock, it's only 9:30; this day is going to drag out to feel like its five years long. Kurt made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, even our friends in Glee club, what was going on. Burt and Carole saw the condition Kurt was in and told him he could skip out on school.

Class change, the bell wakes me from my daze, I whip my phone out, and press the speed dial that rings until Kurt's voice answers back. "Hello?" Kurt whispers "It's not lunch time Blaine! Get to class."

I hesitate, "Kurt, I had to hear your voice. _I'm so scared_."

The phone line is quiet for a while. I start to get worried that I dropped the call, when he finally answers ,"Why?".

"I don't know. I can't quite pin down why I have this feeling. I think something bad is going to happen today. Tell me to skip class! Tell me you need me with you! Tell me that school isn't important, and that you are. Tell me...that everything will be fine." I'm at my locker, it's open. I have my head resting on my arm, and it resting in my locker.

Kurt doesn't answer me for a long while, I stand there, well after class change. "Blaine, go to class." Then the line goes dead. My phone beeps, the battery is low. A little angrily, I slam my locker shut, and kick blindly into the air. Though my leg crashes into something. A _person_. Not just a person, but a coach. The person I blindly kicked was one Sue Sylvester.

I internally kicked myself, _Now you're in for it! Skipping class, and kicking the coach!_ I tentatively look up at her, she didn't even react to what happened. "So, Quid pro quo, What's with the slamming and kicking? Usually I would just think that you were practicing a ridiculous dance move that one Will Schuster has come up with, but even that move was to gay for you."

I just stand there in silence, staring up at the menacing coach. "Well are you going to talk Lady Face? I normally wouldn't ask this, but I'm in a particularly amused mood. Your attempt to harm me was quite entertaining. So tell me why you have decided not to venture to your next class."

"It's about Kurt," I say after a few seconds.

"Ah, my sweet Porcelain. What is wrong in Lady Land?" Sue's face doesn't give away her emotions.

"I would rather not say." I state, then I correct myself, "I mean, I'm not supposed to tell. It's Kurt story, I'm not going to go all around blabbing it to anyone who will listen."

"I admire your trustworthiness, Quid pro quo. Although I will have you know, Porcelain and I are on good terms. He tells me about certain problems he has. Problems with certain people. I will not reveal who, because I too like to be known as trustworthy. So when I say this, I'm sure you know who I am speaking of, assuming he tells you about these incidences as well. Does Kurt's absence have to do with a bully?"

I nod, unable to find my voice. "I will keep my eyes peeled." Sue says, then leaves me alone in the hallway. Her retreating steps were the last thing I heard until the bell rang for class change. I had stood in the same position for an _hour_. Kids try pushing past me, some going to their fourth period, others on their way to lunch. _Where I should be going. _My phone beeps again, the battery low, at it was sure to remind me. _Can't call Kurt. Phone is definitely dead. _I think as I hear it powering down from my pants pocket.

Santana finds me standing by my locker. "Blaine? Oh no, don't tell me. You're upset because Kurt scolded you for your choices in fashion. Well, all I'm going to say is I'm surprised you know how to put on anything except for skinny jeans and a T-shirt. At least you have a better fashion sense than Artie. I mean who dresses like that? Bill Cosby?"

Santana didn't notice that I never responded. She did get me to walk to the cafeteria with her though. She bought me some lunch, and made sure I ate it, said I looked 'a little pale'. No one seemed to notice my dreary mood. No one asked where Kurt was.

The next few periods dragged. I had no idea how Kurt was doing, I hadn't seen Karofsky at lunch, or in the hallway. I was tearing myself apart with nerves. "I'm sure he's fine." Mercedes tried to calm me, I couldn't help myself I had to tell someone. "He just has a cold Blaine. I'm sure he'll be fine if you don't talk to him until school is out."

"How do you know he has a cold?"

"He texted me before school started." Mercedes looked at me like I was a bit stupid, or crazy.

"You have your phone? You can call him for me right now!" I rush.

"Sorry Blaine. I left my phone off, and in my car." Mercedes closes her locker, "Besides I have to go to class, Spanish with Mr. Schue. I'll see you in Glee okay?" I didn't respond, Mercedes headed to the Spanish, and I headed to Calculus. Again I couldn't concentrate in class, _Only one more class, only one more class. _Glee was next, and hopefully Mr. Schue would let me leave early. He would surely understand that I need to see how Kurt is.

Mr. Schue wouldn't let me leave early.

"Mr Schue? Can I please leave school? I really need to check on Kurt." I stammer.

"He's only got a cold Blaine, he'll be fine just one more hour. Plus we need to start writing new songs so we can beat Vocal Adrenaline in New York. So everyone grab your rhyming dictionaries -" I didn't to everything he said, the song I wrote that period was named "Only a Cold", and it really sucked. Usually I write decent songs, but this one was horrible. Brittany enjoyed it though, which I guess doesn't mean much since her favorite song is 'My Headband'.

The final bell for school rings, and Mr. Schue decides to hold us for a few minutes, discussing the musical genius of Rodger's and Hammerstein. By the time we are let out, the parking lot is empty. I run to my tiny red car, open the door, throw my book bag into the passenger seat. Wasting no time getting to Kurt's house, because I didn't see Karofsky with the rest of the football players.

I drive to Kurt's house as fast as the traffic would let me. I cut so many people off, and if a cop would have started to chase me, I don't think I would have stopped. I got to the house in record time, and tried to compose myself. I didn't see a strange car in the driveway, no windows of the house were broken, I didn't see anything suspicious. Taking a few calming breaths, I manage to lower my heart rate enough to not be able to hear it. I walk up to the front door, and ring the bell.

No answer.

Ring.

No Answer.

Ring.

No Answer.

Now I'm starting to get nervous. _Maybe he's in the shower and doesn't hear the bell_, my optimistic mind tells me. I twist the handle of the door, _open. _The door was _open._

"Kurt?" I step into the silent the house. I know something is wrong. "Hey Kurt?" I call again. A soft moan is what answers my calls. It came from upstairs, I rush up and see destruction. Picture frames shattered, holes in the hallway wall. "Kurt are you OK?" I call as I sprint to his room, following the evidence of a fight. "KURT!" I yell when I see him. On the far side of the room. There is a broken window near him, and blood everywhere. Kurt is in the middle of a pool of it.

**Sorry if there are a lot if mistakes, I just finished and wanted to post it ASAP. Hope y'all don't kill me for the TERRIBLE cliffhanger. **

**P.S. Please Review! I'll put the next chapter up quicker if you do! **


	5. It's Not My Time

**A/N: I wanted this chapter up ASAP, so I didn't make many corrections. Sorry for that, so ENJOY? Maybe that isn't the right word...**

Chapter 4 – It's Not My Time

Kurt

After I hung up on Blaine, I kind of regretted it. He was just worried for me, needed to hear my voice, know I was OK. I sit on my bed, staring at my phone, waiting for a text message or another call from him. None come. I wonder if I upset him, or if he really did go to class. I decide to put a movie on, because just sitting around the house with it being completely silent made me jumpy.

I settle on one of my favorite musicals _The Sound of Music_, hoping that Julie Andrews can make me smile, and take my mind off things. By the time I get to the part where she sings _My Favorite Things_ to the children, I've forgotten some of my troubles, and become less jumpy to the small noises of the house. I didn't notice, but I had left my phone on my bed, and with I being on the couch downstairs, it was out of my reach.

It was about 11:00 am when I started my movie, and I finished watching it at around 1:45 pm. I won't lie I rewound a few parts because I love them so much. It happened when I picking out my next movie. I was about to put in _Mary Poppins_, being in a Julie Andrews mood, when I heard a noise. That noise gave me a chill all the way to my bones, all it was was a twisting of the doorknob. _**Did Finn forget to lock the door when he left this morning? **_

The door was locked, and he continued to try to get in. _I had opened the window next to the door earlier. _Very unluckily for me, he saw the open window. I was still in the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the DVD player, movie case in hand. I didn't dare make a move. Didn't dare make a noise. I could hear him in the house now. Big feet clunking on the floor, I cowered from the place I was sitting. I was out of sight, the couch blocking his view of me. Then he spoke, and my suspicions on who it was, were confirmed. He whispered my name, never in my life did I think that a _whisper_ would be so menacing. "Kurt? Where are you Kurt?" His foot steps were growing louder, he was getting closer, and I was frozen in my place. He was in the doorway of the living room, he stopped moving "I know you're in here Kurt." Karofsky starts to walk around the couch, as I crawl around the couch in the opposite way. Keeping out of his view as much as possible. When he was in the front of the couch I was crouched behind the back, staring at the walkway to the kitchen. Karofsky jumps on the couch, and it tips over, forcing me from my hiding spot, and having my back up against the wall. Karofsky causally walks off the couch, because the back of in is now on the floor.

Karofsky come up to me and pins me up against the wall, a hand covering my throat. "I told you I would kill you if you told." With my air pipes being mostly closed off I choke my response, "I didn't tell!" He squeezes my throat tighter. "Lier! You told! And I'm a man of my word, Faggot. I said I would kill you, and I'm here to do just that. It'll be at least 3 O'Clock until someone come to find out. But don't worry, I'm not just going to suffocate you. I will make this as painful as possible." Karofsky lets my throat go, and I stumble into the kitchen. I scramble to get underneath the table, _I need to get out of here! Phone! Where's your phone! _I think frantically.

Karofsky stomps over, picks up the kitchen table with both of his hands, throws the table through the kitchen window, leaving me cowering in the middle of the kitchen. Shards of glass from the window flew far enough to hit me in several places, I could feel blood starting to seep from neck, and someplace by my right knee. I let one scream escape, as he cornered me. As soon as he got close enough, he kicked me, when he wasn't satisfied with my reaction, he kicked me in my ribs. _CRACK_. He definitely broke one, or two. I try not to scream, I know my screams are just making this better for him. The stupid smirk he wore proved that. Then he kicked me with as much force as possible, in the place no man should be kicked. **"AHHHHH!" **Karofsky laughs, "You don't need those anyway." Now he kicks my head. By now I'm biting my lip so hard, to muffle my screams of pain, that I taste blood in my mouth.

I have my hands above me looking for something to grab onto, something to pull myself away from him. I finally find the wall, and I pull myself out of the kitchen, Karofsky was caught of guard, and I was able to get to my feet, and run to the stairs. _Cell phone is on your bed, RUN! RUN! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON THIS! _I know I won't get to my phone in time, he's already caught up with me and I'm almost to the top of the staircase.

The back side of his hand collides with the side of my face, knocking me over, my head hits a stair, and I can feel blood leaking onto the staircase, my hair now matted and wet from the blood oozing out. My face is wet, not from blood, but from tears, I know now that _I am going to die today. _

A laugh from Karofsky fills the house, drowning out my screams. For a moment, just a moment, he turns around, thinking I'm done for, but I manage to pry myself off the top stair, and start to drag myself across the ground, heading towards my room. He heard me panting, turns around and in one bound, jumps on top of me. His feet implanted in my back , _CRACK_ more bones snap. Blood pouring out of my mouth now. Your body can only take so much pain before the world fades around you. That's exactly what happened to me, the world around me faded, the last image I saw Karofsky standing over me, laughing at my pain.

I vaguely remember someone yelling my name, he looked like an angel his words made no sense to me though. My mind couldn't comprehend his words. "Stay with me, Kurt!" and "There is a ambulance on its way! Stay awake!" I knew the words should make sense but they didn't I just wanted to sleep, I'm so _tired. _"Blaine. I n-need Blaine." Words tumble out of my mouth, and the angel above me answers, these words do register in my mind, "I am Blaine. I'm here Kurt."

Three more words fall from my mouth, "I love you," Then the real world, the painful world vanished, and a new world was opened that I'm sure only I could see.

**A/N: Okay, don't hurt me! Kurt isn't dead! And this is NOT the end of the story. A special thanks to my friend Rebecca, she helped me with some of the violence of Karofsky towards Kurt. (Hate her not me!) **

** Reviews make me super happy! New chapter soon. **


	6. My Heart

Chapter 5 – My Heart

Blaine

Sitting in the hospital waiting for a nurse or doctor to say _something_ about how Kurt is, was the most torturing time period I've ever witnessed in my life. It didn't really help that Burt was pacing around the small confined waiting room, or Carole sitting in a chair across the room wiping her eyes with a tissue, or Finn sitting in the chair next to me with his head in his hands trying to hide the fact that he was crying as well. The rest of the Glee club was here, but they were in the normal waiting room, we were in the one for just for family, I was only allowed back here because I was the one to find him.

I wasn't crying, I thought that if I were to start crying that would mean I had lost him. I wasn't going to lose him, _I wasn't going to lose him. _I was angry, so _angry. _I knew who did this, I know who hurt my Kurt. No one was out trying to find him. The police were at the house photographing evidence, and trying to figure out what exactly happened.

The last time we heard from a doctor, they were still trying to set all of his broken bones, and Kurt still hadn't woken up. It had been an hour since we had gotten an update about Kurt, and we all were getting antsy. Glee kids texting Finn and I every few minutes,

Puck:

_Finn, what's going on?_

Mercedes:

_Blaine! What's the update?_

Quinn:

_How's Kurt?_

Tina:

_Any news? _

All the replies we sent were the same. "_Nothing new. Let you know ASAP." _No one texted back. Soon a doctor came and asked for the parents of Kurt Hummel. Burt nearly ran to the man with a chart in his hand, I could see tears streaming down his face. When the doctor started to speak, we all crowded around the two men.

"You're son suffered quite a beating. You all are lucky you found him when you did, 20 more minutes and he would have-," The doctor didn't finish the sentence, but his implied words hung in the air. _ '...and he would have died.'_ A single tear made its way from my eye, the doctor continued to speak "Well he had a number of broken bones, a concussion, and many deep wounds. I hate to say this but, Mr Hummel, your son he- He's in a coma." The words might have well been a giant train hitting us all in the gut. I literally almost fell over. I was lucky that Finn was there to catch me.

Burt found the nearest chair and collapsed in it. He had his head held between his thumb and index finger.

"How many broken bones?" Carole asked the doctor.

"His right leg, left arm, his wrist, he suffered a crack in his skull, three of his ribs were broken, and his collar bone " The doctor read off the chart.

Burt threw his hat on the ground forcefully, Finn punched the wall, and Carole just stood, mouth ajar and eyes wide. I forgot my notion towards crying and lost it completely. I slumped down on the nearest chair, taking up the same position Finn was in earlier. The next words to be spoken were from Burt, "When can we see him?" The doctor was quick to respond, "I'll escort you there now. You should prepare yourself though," Burt nodded and stood up.

"Blaine," Burt came over and grasped my shoulder, I only flinched slightly. "I think you should see him first." Slowly I raise my head, my teary eyes meeting his. I take my time to respond. "I'm not sure if I can, just yet." Burt nodded, and headed towards the door, where the doctor was waiting to escort them to Kurt.

Carole and Finn went to follow Burt, but he turned around and looked Carole straight in the eye and said, "I need to see him alone."

Now I could see just how nice a lady Carole really was. She didn't protest, or look offended, she just nodded and watched her husband walk down the hallway with the doctor, then step into a elevator.

I got up out of my chair, and proceeded to leave the waiting room, I couldn't stand in there anymore. Neither Finn nor Carole followed me out, I knew I must look like a wreck. I had blood all over my clothes, some of it embedded in my nail-beds, my face must have been red and swollen from all of the crying that I had been doing the past couple of minutes. Even as I continued to walk towards where the Glee club was waiting I cried. I couldn't contain my emotions any longer.

When the Glee club came into sight, you could tell they were nervous, Even Noah was sitting on the edge of his seat. The first person to see was Mike.

"Blaine!" He croaked. Everyone's heads snapped into the direction I was coming from, each of them stood, and waited for me to say something. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't manage to tell the story of what happened to my Kurt.

When I looked around to our friends, I could see they all were either crying, or had just finished crying. I took in a big gulp of air, and started to speak, "K-kurt is in coma."

I'm not sure how everyone reacted, I was to overwhelmed in my emotions to observe. I know that I collapsed and Mr. Schue caught me, and he set me down in a chair. Brittany was crying while trying to comfort me.

I sat in that waiting room for a long time, eventually all of my friends left, and I was sitting there alone. Mr Schue was the last to leave, and soon after Finn came out and set a hand on my shoulder, I didn't move to look at him immediately. Slowly I looked up at him, I wasn't surprised to see him crying, I was too. We didn't say anything, and we didn't have to.

I'm not sure how long we just looked at each other, but eventually Finn spoke, "You need to go see him."

"I know. I don't think I can bear to see him like that though." I whimper, eyes tearing again. Finn moves to sit beside me and begins to speak softly, "I know it's hard to will yourself into seeing him like that, but Blaine, I know you need to. You're the one who found him, if you hadn't found him he would have," Finn doesn't finish that thought, but continues his speech, "He needs you Blaine. I know the relationship you two have, and I know you guys haven't said 'I love you' yet, but-" I cut Finn off and tell him Kurt's last words, "Finn, do you know what Kurt said before he slipped into the coma?" Finn says no, and I proceed, "The last thing that left his lips were the words 'I love you'. I didn't say it back, Finn! He told me he loves me and I might never get to tell him that I love him too! I can't live with myself now! It's my fault that he's in here! It's my fault he's in a coma! I made him stay home from school! I didn't charge my phone so he could call me! It's all my fault!"

Finn was quick with his response, "Blaine, Kurt knows you love him. And your right you are the reason he is in here, the reason he's _alive_, Blaine. If you hadn't been so worried about him, he would have died. I know why he stayed home from school, he told me. I would have made him stay home too, and it's not your fault your phone wasn't charged, he had left his phone on his bed, while he was downstairs. He couldn't have called you if he wanted to. Blaine I know it'll be hard for you to go in and see him, but you _found _him. You saw him broken, in a pool of blood, and seeing him now, healing has got to be better. It will help get rid of those images of the bad, Blaine. I can go in there with you or not. But Blaine, you have to see him." Never have I heard Finn sound so smart, and sure of what he was saying, and I knew he was right. "I'll go myself." I state, and manage to pry myself off the chair I had been glued to for a number of hours.

For some reason I knew where to go, I didn't need any direction to Kurt's room. It's like my heart guided me throughout the building and brought me right to the room where he lay, unmoving. The door was open, but the curtain was drawn so I wasn't able to see him at first. With a couple of deep breaths I take a few steps into the room, but not enough to see around the curtain. I think I would have been crying the most at that moment, but my eyes had no more tears left, so I stood there whimpering, until I willed myself to walk the next couple of steps.

My breath hitched when I saw him, there were casts everywhere, I don't think there was a place where he wasn't bandaged. His eyes were purple and puffy, and the skin that you could see was as pale as the sheets he lied upon. They had to shave a patch on the back of his head to stitch a wound. But he looked absolutely _beautiful_ to me. I stood at the foot at his bed, wishing he would open his eyes and smile at me. But he didn't. I could barely even see the rise and fall of his chest because it was bandaged up.

One of his hands was not bandaged or broken, so I sat in the chair next to it and held his hand. Finally I speak, I know what to say now, "I love you too, Kurt." And I'm sure he heard me on some level because the faintest smile spread upon his lips. If you hadn't been paying closely attention, you'd probably not have seen it. Maybe I imagined it, but I'd like to believe he could hear me.

**The End! **

**...Just Kidding! I think y'all would me if that's where I ended it. But seriously, more soon! Maybe if I get lots reviews I'll write super fast!**


	7. What Hurts The Most

**Okay, So I know this took me forever, I don't know much about comas, and I had finals at school last week. Originally this chapter was gonna be WAAY longer but I decided to make it two chapters to prolong the story. So I hope you like this chapter! :)**

Chapter 6 – What Hurts the Most

Blaine

Its been two months and 29 days since Kurt was beaten and fell into a coma. I've barely left the hospital, I want someone to be here when he wakes up, whether it's me or not, I don't want him waking up alone. The police caught Karofsky and he's on trial, he will most likely do most to all of his life in prison, he was tried as an adult.

Burt hadn't canceled Kurt's magazine subscriptions, or cell phone service saying that when Kurt woke up he'd be pissed not having them. So every day I read to him, whether it's from my textbooks for homework, or his magazines. Since Kurt hasn't moved other than when the nurses clean him up and change the sheets, his bones have healed for the most part. He isn't all bandaged up anymore, and he's starting to look more like himself.

It's 3:30 and I know Burt will be here soon, and so will Mercedes. I breathe out a huff and speak my thoughts to my stagnant boyfriend, "You'll have some more visitors in a few Kurtie! Isn't that exciting." I get out of the recliner chair I've been using as a bed for the past two and a half months. I pace around the small room for a minute, running my hands through the curly mass of hair that has taken residence on my head.

Then I look at Kurt's face, really look at him, I'm basically staring him down, studying all of his features when nothing happens. Nothing at all, he doesn't move or eyes starting to flutter. When Sue Sylvester knocks on the door of Kurt's room, it startles me.

"I'm sorry to disturb your one way lovers stare down, but I think it's finally time to come and pay a visit to my sweet Porcelain. I haven't seen him, or you now that I think of it, in the hallways of our trash of a high school in quite some time. Becky was kind enough to do some digging ad found out where I could find you." Sue says in her normal sarcastic, monotone voice.

I can't to see her lie directly in front of me, and I sort lose it, "Don't you lie Coach Sylvester! You've known what happened to Kurt! Everyone in Lima knows! It was on a NATIONAL BROADCASTING! Everyone knows what happened to Kurt! You do a segment at a news station, you knew about Kurt! We've had people come visit Kurt that I'm pretty sure don't know him at all! So don't you say you didn't know he was in here!"

Sue literally took a step backwards, "Whoa, Quid Pro Quo, I didn't know you had it on you to stand up to me like that. You should be careful, you might wake up the sleeping elf over there." Sue motions to Kurt.

"You know I wish it was that easy Ms. Sylvester. I wish I could scream and Kurt would wake up! But he won't! He's in a coma! He doesn't just wake up!" My words rang through the air, they seemed to bounce off the walls and hit me with full force, _He doesn't just wake up!_

Sue walked over to the bed, set down the porcelain doll she bought, it sort of resembled him, and it was wearing a Cheerios uniform. "I had that specially made for him." Then the usually fearsome coach left, making me feel guilty.

I was hoping Burt was coming to visit Kurt today, so I could run home and grab some things, but he had to go to the court hearing of Karofsky to go to. "Kurt, I know I told you that your Dad was coming to see you today, like he normally does, but he was busy. I told him I'd call him if you do something! I'd really love if you woke up!" But Kurt didn't move, didn't do a thing. I sigh and decide to call my mother. She decides to bring me dinner and some clean clothes, and I thank her for it.

That night and the next day were uneventful. Burt came, said that they sentenced Karofsky to 40 years in prison, and stayed with Kurt so I could go get a hair cut. I refused to leave Kurt for more than two hours at a time, so I returned rather quickly. The nurses at the desk greeted me by name, and I greeted them back. The walk to Kurt's room was familiar, and I breezed through the hallways, up the elevator, and into the room where Burt was reading to Kurt. I was quite with my entry, and stood close to the door, not wanting to interrupt Burt's time with his son.

I'm sure he didn't know I was present in the room, because I don't think if he did, he wouldn't have said what he did, "Kurt, It's me. Your Dad. I'm pretty sure you can hear me, Blaine said you smiled at him once, I mean after you've been... Kurt," Now I could hear that he was crying, and trying to speak to his son, "Kurt, I need some sign that you can hear me. You gave Blaine one, but I—I Kurt? I can't lose you son. I can't lose you after I've already lost your mother. I know that you take the drawers out of her dresser and you sit there and smell her perfume, well Kurt I do that too. Now I go in your room, I go in your room and sit in your closet. I miss how you tell me what to eat, I miss you complaining how I watch sports games with Finn. I miss watching you fuss over your hair, and clothing. I miss you dragging me to the mall and trying to buy me nice clothes. I miss you Kurt."

I felt bad for interrupting Burt's moment with his son, but I also thought that he needed some comfort. So I walk into the room quietly and walk over to Burt. Hesitantly I set my hand on his shoulder, but Burt doesn't flinch like I thought he would, he doesn't really react to my presence at all, until he sets his hand on top of mine when he stops crying. I was the first to speak, "Burt, I'm so sorry to have interrupted your time with Kurt," I start. "But I thought you might need some support."

Burt doesn't respond right away, and turns from facing Kurt, to facing me. He looks up at me somberly, "Blaine, I know I've never told you this but I love how faithful you are to my son, and I'm happy you're here for him. I'm happy you haven't given up on him." Burt, chokes.

My response is swift, "He can't be alone when he wakes up." Burt smiles at me, and gathers his things to return home.

At around 9 pm I decide to go to sleep, and try to get comfortable in my chair. A nurse hustles in, checks a few monitors, says a quick hello to me, and then retreats. I sigh, and speak a few words to Kurt, "Good night, my wonderful Kurt! I hope you will sing to me again soon." Then I fell into a deep sleep.

I'm not sure why I woke up when I did, but when I looked at the clock it was 3 am. Sleepily I rubbed my eyes, meandered into the attached bathroom, splashed some water on my face, I look up into the mirror and stare at my haggard, half asleep face. I have huge black circles under my eyes. The doctor that cares for Kurt says its because of the nightmares. The hair on the top if my head is standing up in a way that resembles a cockatoo. I sigh and mutter, "Need to shave" then retreat back into the hospital room.

For a minute I stare at Kurt, and just study him. I long for him smile, to see his eyes light up, to even _see_ his beautiful blue eyes, without the doctor prying his eyelids open and shining a light in them. I walk over to the chair that sits next to his hospital bed. I lean my arms onto the bed and gather his hand into both of mine, then I bow my head so it's staring at our intertwined hands. Kurt's arm twitches, which is normal, his muscles do that every so often. Now I don't believe in God, or anything like that, but I do believe in miracles and I'm not sure why, but something in me, told me to look up at Kurt's face, and so I did. I look at his angelic face, peaceful in its extended slumber. In my mind I picture all of our happy times up until this happened to him. I also picture times of us in the future. I see us going to New York, living in a tiny studio, struggling for fame and Broadway. I see us happy, fighting, and making up. I see us walking down streets holding hands, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. I see him scolding my fashion choices and dragging me into stores. I see us growing old, adopting cute little babies, Kurt fusing over gray hair, and rings on our left hands that mean we belong to, and love each other.

I whisper, "Kurt," and then the most magical thing happened. A miracle happened, I'm not sure what words to use, because never in my life have I ever been that happy. _**Kurt opened his eyes, **_and all I did was stare at him, mouth ajar. "Hi Blaine," Kurt smiles.

**Don't worry! More soon! Want to make someone SUPER happy? Leave me a review! They make my heart go WEEE! Like, Super WEEE! You're the best! *touches nose* **


	8. I'm Alive

**A/N: I know nothing about comas or being comatose, and this is a fiction story so just roll with my imagination? Also, I want to know if y'all want a music playlist for this story? I have all the songs that inspire the chapters, and songs that inspire the overall story, so thoughts? Tell me in a review! Thanks guys! (So sorry this one literally took forever! Burt and Blaine's reactions were extremely hard to write! I still don't think I captured what I pictured.)**

Chapter 7 – I'm Alive

Kurt

Being in a coma is weird. I'm not sure what other word to use, because I feel weird is the exact way to describe it. You're not dead, or alive really. You are not awake, but you're also not asleep. You don't dream about weird Sci-fi things, or singing cartoons. You don't see anything, it's actually like you have no senses, except for hearing. Even your hearing isn't that great, most of the time everything just sounds like it's underwater, or like the people are shouting from miles, and miles away.

I could tell when I was about to come out of this awful state of being, for days my hearing had becoming better, at first the only thing I heard clearly was the annoying beeping of monitors. Then I could hear footsteps, and shuffling. Then finally I could hear voices clearly. I'm not really sure for how many hours, or days I could hear everything. I know I heard my dad, I heard my crying nearby, I heard how he couldn't bear to lose me, and _it broke my heart. _ I wanted out of this dreadful comatose state already, but to know that this was causing pain to my father?

Then there was Blaine. I know I said I couldn't feel anything, but I lied. I always felt Blaine's presence, I could tell when he was near me. Everything felt bearable with him near me. In a world without hot or cold, he still made me feel warm. When my hearing finally came around, I heard him whisper little things to me, and read me articles from my favorite magazines.

What must have been right before I woke up, I heard Blaine walking. I heard foot steps, then they stopped. I heard water running, then a sigh. More walking, and a plop onto what I assume was a chair. Then I _feel _something. I feel my hand, my arm. It is lifted off the bed, and I feel Blaine's hands wrapped around mine. My mind was so joyful that I could feel, that my arm twitches. I don't feel Blaine react to my movement at all. I don't feel him move for awhile, Then I hear him whisper my name.

I'm not sure how, or why. But the darkness I was submerged in, disappeared. It slowly faded, and I am finally able to pry my eyelids open. I glance around the room for a few seconds, and then to Blaine, who is sitting in a chair to the right of me. He was staring at me, mouth agape. He was a sight to take in. Hair standing up straight, some facial hair, gray sweatpants and a McKinley football shirt.

Without much hesitation, or thought, I let out a small "Hi Blaine," and a smile. After a minute of him staring blankly at me, I begin to worry that I really hadn't woken up, that my mind was playing a sick joke on me. Then Blaine speaks, "I must be sleeping still." What Blaine does next makes me eternally sad. He drops my hand, and takes enough steps back that his back is against the wall.

We stare at each other for countless minutes.

"Kurt?" Blaine finally speaks to me, you could hear the understanding in his voice. Like he was just realizing that I was actually here. All of me, not just the dormant, comatose person that's been here for, _who knows how long. _

I don't think I was gone for years, Blaine didn't look much older, and he was wearing a McKinley shirt, so maybe not years. Weeks, I must have only been out for a couple weeks.

"You're really awake? It's really you?" Blaine takes two hesitant steps closer. I don't answer, I just look into his eyes. I smile at him, he smiles back. He ran so fast my mind couldn't process the movement completely. Then he was on my bed. He wasn't sitting on me, but was on his knees on the side of the bed. His thighs were pressed against my waist. His smile grew, I've never seen him happier before, and then all of a sudden his lips were pressed against mine. My body responded, even if it shouldn't have, and one of my hands gripped his jaw. He pulled away quicker than I would have liked but the kiss it self was one of perfection.

He began to speak immediately, talking so fast, my newly awakened mind didn't catch all of it. "Kurt I've never been so happy before this moment! I can't believe this! Miracle! I need to get the doctor! I need to call everyone! A text simply won't do! Your dad! I have to call him first! I'll call him on the way to get the doctor!" And Blaine was running to the other side of the room, where I assume his cell phone was.

"Wait!" I call. Blaine stops right beside the door to the hallway. "Yeah Kurt?" His smile still stretching ear to ear. "Don't leave me." I whisper, not sure if I can make my voice to much louder. Blaine bites his lip and starts to reply, "Kurt, I have to get the doctor. He needs to do some tests on you. Make sure you're fully functioning, and nothing is wrong with your brain." Blaine approaches me, puts a hand behind my head, and kisses my forehead. "I'll be right back." He rushes out of the room. I hear him in the hallway, the doctor must have been very close. From what I can tell the conversation went like this,

Doctor, "Blaine it's late why are you up?"

Blaine, "Kurt is awake! He's awake and talking!"

Doctor, "He's talking? That's a great sign. Maybe there will be no brain damage."

Blaine, "Let's hope so."

Then there were hurried steps in the hallway, and three men burst into the room. Luckily, Blaine was one of them, hair still standing up. I smile at him, completely ignoring what must have been the doctor and a nurse.

"I'm going to call your Dad now Kurt! He'll be here in a heartbeat to see you again." Blaine rushed, as the doctor approached me. The doctor tried to start a conversation with me, "Mr. Hummel, we haven't the pleasure of meeting yet. I am Doctor -" I _Shh'd _him and tried to hear the conversation but ended up not being able to catch it. Blaine pocketed the phone, "Burt will be here in, like, 3.5 seconds." Blaine smiled, and I pondered about how my boyfriend stopped calling him Mr. Hummel, and started with Burt. The doctor started to speak again, and prompted me to look away from my handsome boyfriend.

"Alright, I am Doctor Brad Henjes, and I have been looking over you and your condition for the past 3 months. You seem to be very responsive, and that usually means you're less likely to have brain damage. We'll still have to run some tests and X-rays, but first I'll check a few things here." The nurse brought him a plastic container with some tools that you would see when you get your yearly check-up. And some big pieces of paper. The doctor set most of the tools aside and asked some verbal questions while checking my eyes, ears, and blood pressure.

"What is your name?" He began with.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." The doctor looked up at Kurt, eyebrow raised in question. He try's to hide his smile and nods to assure the doctor.

"Who is that over there?" Dr Henjes motions towards Blaine.

"That is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend." I beam.

"How old are you?"

"17,"

"Where do you live?"

"Lima, Ohio." The doctor asked a series more of simple questions like that, and after he finished with the questions the nurse helped me to the edge of the bed, I had to sit upright for ten minutes, with no help before we could continue with the testing. I struggled the first few minutes, Blaine tried to rush to my aid, but I waved him off. I successfully finished that test, and the doctor began to test my reflexes. By the time Dr Henjes is getting ready to see if I can stand up, my dad is standing in the doorway. I was facing the other way, but I could hear him. Blaine rushed to greet him, I could hear him crying from the doorway. This literally made me fall over. Luckily the nurse still had hold of my waist.

"It's okay Kurt. Take your time, It is expected that you struggle a bit." Dr Henjes informed me. Though I was pretty sure that what made me fall was that I wasn't at all prepared for the sound of my father crying. Even when my mother died, I only remember him crying when he had to tell me she was gone. I hear Carole crying too, Finn and Blaine trying to calm them both down. I, still facing the opposite direction, try to stand by myself. It takes a couple tries before I can stand for any amount of time, with no help. The doctor decides to let me lay back down, says I shouldn't stand to much, because my bones are not all the way healed, and we shouldn't pressure them to much.

The minute the doctor leaves the room, to arrange the x-rays, my family swarms me.

"I knew praying to Cheesus would work, even if I had digested him." Finn beams, I try to suppress a rolling of my eyes, but fail. Finn backs away after high-fiving me, and let's Carole take her turn.

I love my step mother, know this when I describe her now. Her hair standing up in an odd angle in the back, added with the image of her in baggy jeans, and one of the Hummel Tire & Lube t-shirts. Her eyes were red and puffy, still a bit watery from the crying just seconds ago. She sits on the side of my bed, staring at me for a few moments. I smile at her, trying to convince her to smile too. She moves to kiss my cheek, like any good mother would, and whispers in my ear, "We've missed you so much.", and moves to give my dad the opportunity alone with me.

He was standing in the doorway still, with Blaine. I saw them speaking for a few brief moments, Blaine smiling and gesturing towards me every so often. My dads hands constantly flying up the his face, and wiping at his cheeks. From what I observed, Blaine finally convinced my father to come and speak with me. When Burt turns away from Blaine, Blaine smiles at me widely, and motions swiftly to Carole and Finn. Three people that I love leave the small florescently lit hospital room. My Dad takes his hat of his bald head, squeezes it in his right hand tightly, turning away from me. "Dad?" I pipe up. I hear him take a deep breath, probably trying to calm his nerves. When he finally faces me, he has a smile on his face. His eyes, like Carole's, were red and puffy, but his still had tears streaming from them.

"Kurt," he clucked "I've missed you so much." he crosses the room, and comes to sit in the chair next to my bed. Before he speaks again, he takes my hand into both if his. I don't think my father realizes how important it is to me, to hold his hand in sad times. "These past three months were horrible. Not knowing when you'd wake up. Hell, not knowing _if_ you'd wake up! I can see what you went through when I had my heart attack. But Kurt, this was different. You were beaten. Blaine came over after school and found you in a pool of blood, not knowing if you were going to live or not. Seeing Blaine in such pain these last few months is so much similar to how I've felt. He's just more vocal of his feelings, which is a good thing. He barely left this hospital since you've been in here. His mother brings him clothes,and every time someone comes to visit you, they bring food, knowing Blaine is here. I admire him so much, Kurt. The love he has for you, is so similar to what I had with your mother. I love Carole too, that's not what I'm saying; it's just your mother I truly believe was my soul mate. Carole believes that Chris was her's too, but they're both gone. Carole and I had to get over it because we had you and Finn to take care of." My dad pauses. "Do you get what I'm saying Kurt?"

I nod, thinking I get the gist of what he means to communicate. "Please don't ever do this to me again Kurt." Dad looks up at me, and I try my best to smile at him. It seemed to work, because he smiled back and attempted to make me laugh. "I went to one of those glee club performances since you've been gone, and let me tell you; they weren't as good without you and Blaine."

"Blaine isn't in glee club?" My face is scrunched up, clearly in question and confusion, but my dad doesn't give me an answer I wanted. "I'll let him tell you the story."

**A/N: So I can't even express how sorry I am for how it's taken me to update. This chapter was so freaking difficult to write. I have some later chapters written though, so it shouldn't take to long for updates anymore. Reviews? Thoughts? Suggestions? Things you love about this story? Things you hate? **


	9. Let's Get Lost

**A/N: I know you may hate me for the big time jump, but oh well. I love every single one of you that has even read a word of my story! This story is nearing the end, and I've decided against making this one really long chapter, and dividing it. Sorry it took so long! **

Blaine

It's toward the end of Senior year, and I've practically been counting the days 'til graduation. Kurt isn't as excited as I am, of course he is excited to move to New York with me, but knowing he'll never have glee club again is making him a little depressed.

Though, I'm happy to announce that we celebrated our one year anniversary, and it was absolutely perfect. I'll spare you all the details of it, because it takes to long to explain.

It's Wednesday, and I'm not really sure why but all day today, I've felt like someone has been watching me all day. Walking towards Kurt's locker, I completely forget the feeling. I see him from a distance, he's facing my direction, talking to Mercedes, smiling ear to ear. I literally have to stop walking and just admire him for a second. Every time he smiles I feel like air is taken away from me, like the floor has been ripped out from underneath me, like everything in the world is completely _wonderful_. I'd do anything to keep him smiling and laughing.

After a few people get irritated of me just standing in the middle of the hallway and shove me, I begin moving toward Kurt once more. When he catches sight of me finally, his smile grows wider. "Where have you been?" He questions at once. "Oh you know, admiring how beautiful you are from afar." I beam. This makes Kurt go red and hide his face a little. Mercedes, who had been stepping backwards slowly informs us that she'll catch us in Glee, and that the bell is about to ring.

Luckily for us, this is our free period and since we are Seniors, we're allowed to leave school during this time. "Where shall we go today?" I ask, as we stroll hand in hand to my car. Kurt doesn't answer until we are in the car. "Lima Bean I suppose." he sighs.

The drive to our favorite coffee shop is familiar, and the chat we have during the ride is light. We agree that it is my turn to buy the coffees', so Kurt will grab a table since it's fairly busy at this hour. After ordering and paying for our usual's, I find Kurt sitting at a small table in the corner by a window. His back is turned to me, and I can, even from across the room, see something is troubling my boyfriend. When I sit across from him, my suspicions were confirmed. I reach for his hand, but he flinches and withdraws it from the table. "What's wrong, Kurt?" I whisper, trying to get him to look at me. His eyes were pink around the edges, and water was forming in his eyes, just a few tears running down his flawless face. He didn't answer immediately, but when he did his whispered words were like bullets into my heart. "Another memory." My breathing hitched. "What caused it?" I croaked. Kurt dived into the story of how another memory decided to unsheathe itself.

"When you got into the line to order our drinks, I spotted this table. When I approached it there were people sitting right there," He motions to the table next to ours. "And this guys chair was in the way so I asked if he could scoot in so I could get by. Obviously he either saw us walk in holding hands, or thought my voice was really feminine. He called me a faggot, Blaine. That one word brought up the worst of all the memories yet." Anger was building up inside of me. For one someone called my perfect boyfriend a faggot. Two, the doctors all say that Kurt should try to get all of those memories back, but I think differently. Who would want to remember the time when they were almost beaten to death? Every time he remembers another piece, he can't sleep for days. "Do I need to take you home?" I blurt. Kurt, now studying my face, answers immediately. "You know I feel safer in your house. Besides, I'm not sure if I can move much right now. Do you want to know what I remember?" Kurt squeaks the last question, like he is to scared to share. "I only want to know if you're ready to share it Kurt." I assure him, taking his hand underneath the table, and rubbing small circles in his palm with my thumb. Kurt steadies his breathing as I send a text to his dad and my mother, "Another memory" it reads, and with just those two words they'll understand why we won't return to school today. "Are you sure you don't want to leave here?" I double check, and he reassures me.

It's another twenty minutes before he decides to confess the memory, and at this time we decided to go sit inside of my car, because it's more private. We sit in the backseat so there isn't blocking me from holding him when he needs it. "You know how my last memory was that he threw the table out the window?" I nod, "There is a gap in this memory. Now I remember lying in the kitchen, then all of a sudden I'm in the hallway upstairs, and he's standing on top of me. My vision was blurred but he had something on his hands, long – almost like a bat – and he's prodding me, just laughing at my pain. I remember tasting blood inside my mouth, and looking up at his face. He was smiling. I remember wanting him to turn around and leave. Thinking maybe I could some up enough strength to get to my phone." The car was silent for a long minute, and I was already holding Kurt. Trying to comfort him. We cried together, and we ignored the stares from the people that left the coffee shop, and the beeps that came from both of our phones.


	10. The Other Side

**A/N: Please don't hate me, and just so you know I did cry writing this chapter. I'm not heartless I swear! I hope you all like this story, and this will not be the last chapter, but we are nearing the very end. So, remember to review. Criticism is loved just as much as praise guys3**

The Other Side

**Blaine**

It has been two days since Kurt and I have been to McKinley High School, and we've spent the time with each other, lying in my bed. It's about 9 am and Kurt is finally asleep; it's the first time in two days he's slept for more than an hour. It's been like this ever since he woke up from his coma. Every time he remembers something he can't sleep for days, he can't go to his own home, and I hate that I can't fix it. I have to just sit and watch him suffer. He relives his demons, and I remember running into his house, seeing all of the destruction, and finding him almost dead in his room. It forces me to think of how I tried to keep him alive until paramedics arrived, watched them put him broken body onto the ambulance, and away to the hospital. I'm forced to relive what seemed like countless hours I sat, and paced the waiting room, trying to hold back on tears. Watching the pain Burt, Carole, and Finn wore all over their faces.

When Kurt awoke we didn't know he'd forget all of what Karofsky did to him, and have to relive it piece by piece for months.

I'm awakened from my half-asleep haze, because of a scream from the other side of my bed. Kurt, now sitting up in bed, propping himself up on his arms, is now staring shocked and scared at my bookshelf on the wall opposite the bed. With his breath now slowing down, and coming back normal with a sigh, he lies back down, and turns on his side to face me.

He needs not to say a word, and he knows it. We lie there staring at each other for a while until I say, "I need to take a shower." I lean in and kiss the soft pale skin on his forehead and whisper "Would you like to join me?"

"No, thank you. Your Dad caught us last time we did that. We wouldn't want to push over his limit. Your mom already has to fight for me to say here so frequently." I nod and tell him to make himself comfortable.

While in the shower I think of how to cheer Kurt up today. We can't spend another day curled up in my bed. (Of course, I love being with him all day, but he'll never get over the memory with nothing to distract him from it.) I know he does not want to be out in public, so I decide that we can go have a nice lunch at BreadstiX (It's dead at lunch time), and then we can spend the rest of the day at his house, watching our favorite movies, or singing our favorite songs together.

When I get out of the shower and return to my room, I find that Kurt is not in my room any longer; I quickly through on some clothes, to see where he ventured. I find him in the kitchen, sitting at the counter munching on a piece of toast with jam on it. He hears me enter, and turns to face with me with an almost bright smile. I lean on the door frame and start to study his face. He continues to eat, and when he finishes he looks me curiously, "What?" I show a slight smile, "Nothing," I reply.

I cross the room and lean onto the counter, "So I was thinking," I start "You should go to your house tonight. I mean, you can't stay here forever, even though I wish you could. My dad can't handle this too much longer, and if you need me tonight no matter the hour, I'll be right over. I swear to it."

At first he looked a bit angry, but seems to toss the thought around in his head. "Okay" he finally agrees, "You'll come over at anytime?" He gives a wry smile. "Of course, I'd do anything for you." I move to put my arms around him, and my face in-between his shoulder and neck. We stay like that for a minute and enjoy each others presence. "So you'd better shower and get dressed. I'm treating you to lunch at BreadstiX." I feel his muscles tighten, and the warm smile leave his lips.

"I can't go into public Blaine. I just can't. It's to much for me." I spin his stool so that he his now facing me, I take both of my hands and put them on either side of his face. "Yes you can. It won't be very crowded, and if I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't make you, but you have to get on with life. We can't spend forever inside, avoiding other people. Besides on Monday we have to go back to school." The look on his face is mortified, but he knows I'm right. "Fine."

When we get to Kurt's house he demands I put on my sweats ans wear the until I leave so when he wears them to bed they'll smell like me. I do as he says and we lounge around all day until Finn shows up at about 4 o'clock, with Rachel tagging a long. We hear them enter, but make no move from our spot on the couch. "Someone is watching Funny Girl. I'd know it anywhere." Rachel says from the hallway. Finally they spot us in living room, "Why hello Blaine. Kurt, how are you? Sorry I haven't called you, I assumed you needed time to yourself. We have a new group number in glee though neither of you were there to compete for the lead solo, so naturally I took it. Normally I would stay and watch this movie with you, but I sense you'd like some more time together. Finn and I will be upstairs, in his room." With that rushed statement Rachel whisked her boyfriend up the stairs, and we were left to snuggle and watch the classic movie once more.

At 10pm I change out of my sweats, into my other clothes. Have a tiny make-out session with Kurt in the driveway and begin my journey home. When getting into my car Kurt looks worried. "I know you'll be okay. If I didn't think you could handle a night without me, I wouldn't leave you." He nods, and looks like he's suppressing tears. "I'll be okay."

"Call me if you need me. I'll head right over." I reassure. "I love you." I whisper, I pull out of the drive way and hear him call "I love you too!" I watch him in the rear view mirror until I have to turn the corner and drive to my house.

Halfway to my house, a thunderstorm starts, and it became harder to see the road. It didn't help that my mind didn't want to focus on the road ahead. I just wanted to think of Kurt, and how I should be there with him. I thought about how I wasn't really going home, because home was really wherever Kurt was. Wherever he was, where was I wanted to be. In that ride home I realized there was no way I'd ever love another. Even if he decided not to be with me anymore, I'd never be able to get over him. This love ran deep, and I'm pretty sure he feels the exact same way. I arrive at my house safe through the storm, still hazed by my realization that Kurt will always hold my heart.

I walk inside and ignore my drunk father's inquires as to where I've been. I go straight into my room change into some comfier clothes, and collapse in my bed, purposely laying on the side that smelled like Kurt.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know it's 1:30 am and my phone is ringing on my nightstand. "Hello?" I stutter, still half-asleep, not aware of who is on the other line.

"Blaine?" It's Kurt, and for some reason I'm fully awake now. "Blaine are you there?"

"Oh, yes. I'm here. What's wrong?" I panted.

"I need you. Please say you'll come over." He sounds like he's crying and I know I have to get there, to see him as soon as I can.

"Be there in 30 minutes. I love you."

"Love you" There was a click and I immediately jump out of bed, not caring that I don't have shoes on, or that I'm still in my pajamas. I grab my car keys and sprint to the garage, get in my car not caring if I woke my parents with the noise.

The thunderstorm was worse now, and the road was barely visible. It's a good thing there wasn't many cars out at 2am. Now on the deserted back road because I know it'll be the quickest way to Kurt's house at this hour. When I didn't see the fallen tree, just fifteen feet in front of me. I slam on the brakes, but the road is to slippery, the car slides, and I hit the tree. I fly through the window, glass imbedded in my skin, I fly through the air, and land at the other side of the tree. I hear my head crack on the pavement. I'm cold but I think it's because of the rain, but it also might have been the blood loss. I felt the blood leaving my body. I was in so much pain. I wished it'd go away. I saw my life flash before me. I realize the only way I was ever happy was when I was with Kurt. No solo in choir ever brought me as much joy as he had. Now I knew I'd never see him again. I was dying. In the middle of a empty road, alone.


	11. Remember When It Rained

**A/N: Sorry this is really short but I wanted it be apart of the last chapter, but I couldn't make it of both of their perspectives. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I like to know what you guys think of this story. I cried writing these last two chapters, I hope it seems as powerful as it was in my head. More soon!**

Remember When It Rained.

Kurt

I woke up in a cold sweat, but not screaming. I knew I needed Blaine here, not sure really how to cope with myself without him next to me. I reach for my phone and dial his number. It rings a couple times, and right when I think it'll go to voice mail I hear and sleepy "Hello?" Hysterical to hear his voice, even laced in his half sleep form, I begin to cry. "Blaine?" No response "Blaine are you there?" More awake now, "Oh ,yes. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I need you. Please say you'll come over." I feel awful for making him drive all this way in the storm that sounds like it's tearing houses down.

"Be there in 30 minutes. I love you." Somehow just those two sentences already make me feel better, and I respond "Love you" and hang up the phone.

You know how time passes really slow when you're scared and anxious? Well I was just sitting in the middle of my bed for a long time, not sure how much time had passed since I was on the phone with Blaine. I was sure he'd be here by now, It's 2:30 now, and way past the time it normally takes him to drive here. Many scenarios run through my head of what could have happened, why he's not here already. His dad could have caught him and made sure he didn't leave. There was a blockage on the road he decided to take and had to take a long detour. Maybe decided to stop and buy something at the 24 hour super market. Worried, I call him. No answer. I try again the next minute, still got his prerecorded message. After calling him several times, I decide I need to go look for him.

I hurry to grab my keys and get to my car, I decide that he probably took his favorite back road, because he's always wanted to see what it looked like during a storm. The drive couldn't have taken me 10 minutes but it felt like hours. Once I turned a sharp corner, I saw a giant tree blocking the road. My first thought was that he must have taken a detour like I suspected, but then my head light saw something on the road. Something next to the tree. It didn't take me long to see that figure was a person. I put my car in park, and rushed out into the road, dialing 911 in the process. "911 What's your emergency?" I rushed out the information of what street I was on and that we needed a ambulance as soon as possible, still not knowing who lies unmoving. I drop my phone somewhere in the road and sprint closer to the person.

When I'm just feet away, I recognize who is laying next to the tree, face up. When I realize who it is, I feel like my heart has been ripped out my chest. I stop dead in my tracks, and feel like I'm about to double over, from the sight that is right before my eyes. Immediately I run to his side, worried that he's already dead. I fall to my knees next him, "Blaine! Blaine! Please talk to me! Wake up. Please wake up! I've called for an ambulance. Please wake up." I have his hand in mine, not worrying that I'm sitting in a puddle of blood. I still feel a pulse, but it's so slight, I think he's gone. There is a steady stream of tears running down my face, but there is to much rain to notice. "Blaine. Please wake up. Please." Finally I hear a small moan. There is a flutter of his eyelids. "Oh Blaine! Please stay with me! Stay awake, help is coming." A small smile on his lips, "I'm glad I got to see you one more time. I love you, Kurt. So much. So s—s-sorry" His eyes closed again, but the smile was still on his lips. "Don't be sorry!" I plead "There is nothing to be sorry for. You'll be just fine. You're going to make it through this. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. You can't leave. I need you." Laying myself over his chest, I cry into him. "I need you. I love you." I hear his heart beat fading fast and he let out one more sentence, "I'm not in pain anymore." Then the beating completely stopped, and breathed out his final breath. I sat there and cried until the ambulance showed up, and even then refused for them to move him. I just couldn't bear seeing them load him into a body bag.


	12. Please Don't Go

**This chapter is kinda a filler that I tried posting a couple times. Sorry so long since I updated last, my life has been really hectic. I have a lot more written, I just have to type it. I promise to have more up by Tuesday! **

**Kurt**

It's hard to get out of bed these days, but I think today is the hardest day I've had to deal with yet. Today is the day of his funeral. Just thinking the word is making me tear up. My alarm has already gone off three times, and my Dad came in to tell me I have one hour to get ready, and be at the funeral home. I know I need to get up, but all I can seem to do is stare at his picture sitting on the nightstand. I know I shouldn't torture myself like this, but I cling to his memory, still not completely grasping that I'll never see him again.

I let myself cry once more, knowing I can cry like a baby in my room and not care who is there to judge me. Finally prying myself up, I shuffle to the shower, turn the knob to the hottest setting it has, strip my night clothes off, steam already taking over the bathroom.

I don't let myself cry while I'm in the shower today, I know I need to try to go more than five minutes without crying. But how am I supposed to be happy when everything around me reminds me of him, and every single happy memory I have involves him too?

Luckily Finn stayed behind to drive me to the funeral home, knowing that I probably wasn't in the best shape to drive myself. I was happy that he knew I didn't really feel like talking, he just let me sit in the passenger seat, tears streaming down my silent face. Driving by the park where we got caught in the rain while sitting on the swings, kissing passionately, almost made me go hysterical. There isn't a thing in this town that doesn't remind me of him.

Lost in my grief, Finn taps my shoulder to tell me we have arrived, he startles me and I nearly jump through the roof. "Sorry." he pauses, he gently rests his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "We'll all be inside." He withdraws his hand and leaves without another word.

People are all filing into the place where I have been to scared to think of. I see people that I recognize from Dalton, and McKinley. There are also some relatives that I'd seen pictures of in his house. All of them look to joyful to me. _Why are they not sobbing? _I watch as people walk into the building that I imagine to be a giant black hole, cursed and unforgivable. It's as if this is the place that took him from me forever.

Then it hits me. He's inside of there. This will be the last time I will see his beautiful face. The last time I'll see the boy who changed my life. A new wave of tears streak my face, and I don't care who sees me now. I lose track of how long I sit there, crying. And then I stop. My phone beeps. I have received a text from a blocked number. When I open it I see that it contains just one word. _**Courage.**_ Somehow I pull myself out of the car, and walk into the place where I wish I'd never have to be.

**Reviews make me happy. More by Tuesday! 3**


End file.
